Today Was Definitely Not A Fairytale
by CK97
Summary: When is the worst time to tell your best friend you were in love with her? Oh yeah, when she's about to marry your older brother.  Summary sucks, story's better, next chapter coming soon if you guys want.  NACY.
1. I can't do this

I own nothing. Please stop reminding me.

* * *

Today was the day. Macy Nicole Misa was becoming Macy Nicole Lucas. And a part of Nick knew he should be happy about it. But another part of him wanted to beat his older brother into a coma. But Kevin had won, fair and square. So Nicholas Jerry Lucas plastered his signature half-smile on his face and adjusted the bowtie that matched Stella's dress.

In all fairness, it wasn't like the petite brunette, or anyone else for that matter, knew of Nick's feelings for the girl. He hadn't even known himself until he found himself picturing all the ways to remove Kevin's head from his body when he first saw the two flirting. After that, he was on a downward spiral. He fell for Macy Misa. And Nick Lucas, he fell hard.

He'd had plenty of times to tell her. Up until they graduated from college last year, Macy pretty much belonged to Nick in every way but the one that truly mattered. She was his best friend and he was hers. If Stella couldn't get ahold of Macy, she would immediately call Nick, knowing the two were most likely together. And they usually were. They attended the same college and most of the same classes. After two years of living in campus housing, the two got an apartment together a mere five minutes walk from main campus.

Wherever Macy was, Nick was surely not far. At first, this surprised some people. Even Stella and his brothers were a bit confused. Nick Lucas becoming best friends with his biggest superfan, the one who knocked him out repeatedly in high school? But it was quickly dismissed when the two were seen together.

They were polar opposites. Nick was quiet, brooding and introverted, while Macy was bubbly, talkative and an all-around social butterfly. But that's what made them work. Whenever Macy felt as though Nick wasn't having enough fun, she would drag him away from his guitar and force him to stay at least an hour at some lame college party. Whenever Nick felt as though Macy was wearing herself thin with her classes and her sports, he would host a special movie night with all of her favorite snacks.

It was these memories the two cherished over all of their other college experiences. The times when it was Nick and Macy against the world. Nick also would never admit, but his favorite memories of them all were the ones of Macy falling asleep in his arms halfway through their movie nights. He could never remember how they had ended up close enough for this to happen. But when he awoke in the morning, she would be wrapped safely in his arms with her head on his chest, smiling softly at a nice dream. He would selfishly lie there until she woke up, just taking the time to really drink in her features. The softness of her cheeks, the way her hair shone in the early morning sun, the way her top lip was slightly off balance with her bottom. It was the little things about this girl that mad his heart race. Once he would feel her stir, he would pretend to be asleep as well and let her wake him. And she always did it in the same frustratingly adorable way. Not that everything Macy Misa did wasn't adorable. Because it was.

Like now, for instance. She was making faces at Stella as the blonde completed her last minute adjustments on Macy's gorgeous wedding dress. It was taking all of Nick's strength and willpower to not sweep her into his arms and carry her far away from this place and what she was about to do. But as those caramel eyes smiled up at him, he knew he would never even dream of doing something to ruin that. She was over the moon happy with his older brother, and Kevin treated her like the princess she was. Nick couldn't really complain. As long as his Macy was happy, he could deal with her not truly being _his._

Nick hardly noticed when she sidled up next to him and looped her arm through his. Here it was. Showtime. He was going to walk her down the aisle and place her hand in his brothers and truly lose her forever. He was literally handing her over. The thought made him sick to his stomach. Macy noticed.

"Nick, are you alright?"

Nick smiled down at her. She was perfect. She was happy. So he sent her a smile that he reserved just for her and nodded, not trusting his words. He should've known better. As they walked out of the dressing room, he felt a tug on his arm. Macy led him over to a window seat and sat him down.

"Spill it, Lucas," Macy barked. Uh-oh. He knew that voice. That was her "I'm your best friend and I know when you're lying to me" voice.

He tried his Macy smile again. "Really Mace, I'm okay. Just had a little too much fun at the bachelor party last night, I guess."

She saw right through him. "Nick, you were texting me for most of the party and I know you left at 10:30. So seriously. What's the matter?" Her voice grew softer and she placed a hand on his cheek.

He sighed. This was it. He would either have to tell her and have everyone hate him for the rest of his life, or keep it to himself and have only Macy hate him for the rest of forever for ruining her wedding day. As he looked up into her warm brown eyes, he knew the answer. He could never deny her anything. "See Mace-the thing is…"

"MACY! WHAT ARE YOU-" Stella screeched from down the hallway, but came to a stop when she saw the two friends. Even Stella could feel the tension. She gave them each a hard glare and muttered, "five minutes" before running off, no doubt to yell at Joe about something he'd done.

Nick sighed again and Macy smiled softly down at him. It was a sign. He wasn't meant to tell her. He couldn't tell her. She was about to marry his older brother. He couldn't do this to her.

"Nick?"

Macy was growing impatient. Nick could read it in her eyes. She was dying to get to the alter and marry Kevin. She had been waiting six years to become "Mrs. Macy Lucas."

He'd just always wished he'd be the one giving her that name.

"I'm really okay, Mace. We can talk about it later. Let's go get you married." He hopped off the seat and beamed down at her, offering her his arm. She giggled and looped her arm through his.

"If you insist, Mr. Lucas."

They made their way to the doors. Once they walked through these, Nick thought, he wasn't going to matter. No one in the room was going to matter. It would just be Kevin and Macy, and Macy and Kevin. He would fade into the background of Macy's life. And he would just have to be okay with that.

As they made their way down the aisle, Nick could feel the tears forming. Kevin was smiling at Macy like she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Which didn't make sense to Nick, because in his opinion, she was the most beautiful woman in the _world. _They reached the altar and Nick placed Macy's small hand into Kevin's. She smiled at him and he leaned down and kissed her cheek. He moved his lips to her ear and softly whispered, "I love you, Macybear." He heard her small intake of breath and he felt a tear hit his neck.

His head moved back so he could look her in the eyes. She was already crying. She didn't look happy anymore. He placed his hand on her cheek, much the same as she had done earlier. The entire church sat in silence until the four best and worst words Nick had ever heard her speak passed her lips.

"I can't do this."

* * *

_Dun! Dun! Dunnnnnnn!_

_reviews are peachy and all that jazz. (:_


	2. How much do you know about your brother?

I still own nothing. except for my burning passion for Nick Jonas when he says the word "shawty" or when he says he's gonna go get string cheese. *sigh*

* * *

The entire church remained silent as Macy ran through the doors. Nick glanced back at his brother and was shocked to find him _smiling_. He just got dumped at the altar, and he was _smiling?_ Nick took a step closer to him, ready to confront the issue. He simply shook his head and said, "She'll explain everything."

Nick couldn't remember leaving the church or getting in his car. But, suddenly, he was in his bedroom watching from the doorway as Macy silently cried into his pillow. Her back was to him, so she was unaware of his presence. He quietly made his way over to the bed and sat down behind her. She froze for a moment, before turning her head to meet his gaze.

The sight of her broke Nick's heart. She had managed to strip off her wedding dress and leave it lying next to the bed. She had found an old button up and a pair of her cotton shorts, and under normal circumstances, the sight would have drove him crazy. But her cheeks were stained with mascara and her hair was in such a disarray that it was easy to tell she had tried, unsuccessfully, to remove the bobby pins. Nick reached out to her, but she turned her face away. "Don't," she muttered weakly. "Just go."

He chuckled softly, easing the tension. "Uh, Mace, you're the one in my bed." Her shoulders shook with what he hoped was laughter and she turned her whole body to face him.

She winced slightly. "Does everyone hate me?" Of course. Macy was the only one he knew who would worry about hurting other people's feelings at a time like this.

Nick quickly gathered her in his arms, silently relishing the feeling of her warm body against his. "No, Macy. No one hates you. No one understands what happened, but no one hates you."

She looked up at him doubtfully. "Kevin." She started simply. "Did he…" She paused. "Did he tell you?" She looked…anxious.

His head was spinning with a million different scenarios. What could have possibly left Kevin with a smile while Macy was here crying? "No, Macybear. He didn't tell me anything. He said you'd explain everything."

Nick saw her eyes wander downwards at the use of her nickname. "You haven't called me that since college…" she whispered. He knew that already. He remembered the moment like the back of his hand. It was the first time he saw Macy smiling back at Kevin when he reached for her hand. He had made a silent promise to stop torturing himself. It was a struggle, as he used to call her that and only that from their junior year of high school on, but he managed to nix the word completely from his vocabulary. And he honestly thought Macy hadn't noticed.

"Macy, what's this all about? What do you have to explain to me?" He wanted to get to the bottom of this-now. Nick wiped her tears away as he watched her take a deep shaky breath. "Mace?" He pushed gently.

She chuckled darkly. "We should get comfortable." She paused and bit her lip. "Would you mind if I showered and stuff? I really just want to wash this whole day away." The brown eyes that looked up at Nick then almost nearly knocked the breath out of him, and he couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

He gently unwound his arms from their place on her waist and allowed her to walk to the bathroom. As he heard the door shut and the faint click of the lock, Nick began to gather her dress and carry it back to her room. He placed it carefully back on the hanger, still sitting atop her closet door. He brought the dress back to his room, however, hanging it in the back of his own closet. Out of sight, out of mind.

He began taking off his tux slowly, recalling the events of the day. Nick was so sure that Macy would say "I do" without any hesitation. But now, here he was, waiting for her to get out of the shower and explain why she ran. He slipped into a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt and made his way to the kitchen. He pulled out Macy's favorite tea and put the tea pot on the stove to start the water. He heard the bathroom door unlock and smiled as he heard Macy's footsteps pad around the corner.

When her eyes met his, he could instantly tell she was feeling better. She looked a lot more relaxed and had an easy smile spread across her lips. She slowly walked over to stand in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist silently. His arms automatically wound around her and she placed her head on his chest. He could feel her waiting to say something, so he simply kissed the top of her head and waited in silence.

She sighed heavily and looked as though she was about to say something, when the teapot sounded and they both jumped. She smiled brightly up at him. "You're making me tea?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I just thought that, uh, well, you know," he stuttered, suddenly embarrassed. Her smile only grew wider.

"Thanks, Nicky. That really means so much to me. You've always known just what I needed," though she was smiling, Nick thought he detected a small hint of sadness behind her words.

He grinned down at her. "Anything for my favorite girl," he kissed her forehead. "Now, go sit down on the couch and I'll bring you your tea." She did as she was told and he finished making the tea. He made his way out into the living room and sat in his usual place right beside her. His arm naturally rested behind her head, which automatically found its way to his chest.

They sat like that for awhile. The cup of tea long forgotten on the coffee table, the silence growing more and more potent as time dragged on. She finally sighed and sat straight up, crossing her legs beneath her. She looked him dead in the eyes. This was it.

"Macy, please. Tell me what happened." his voice came out in a strangled whisper.

She bit her lip thoughtfully, as if contemplating how to begin. "Well…." she began slowly. "How much do you know about your brother, Nick?"

* * *

DUNDUNDUNNNN! ANOTHER cliffhanger! How much do you guys hate me? :p I promisepromisepromiseeeeee there will be an update soon! (: peace, love, and jonas.

- Meaghan. (:


	3. You're the guy I'm in love with

Heyyyy guyssss! (: thank you soooooooo much for all the reviews/alerts/favorites adds! you have no idea how much they all mean to me! (: I love you alllll sooooooo muchhhhhhhhhh. xoxoxo

oh, ps, I still own nothing but my road dogs jersey, my imagination, and my burning love for Nicholas Jerry Jonas. (:

* * *

Nick Lucas couldn't sleep. Macy's words hung over his head, unanswered. Moments after her confession, she had darted into her room and refused to come out for hours.

******FLASHBACK******

"Nick, see. Here's the thing." she started. "Kevin's…well…Kevin's…._confused_."

Realization dawned on Nick. It made all the sense in the world. Kevin had never, not once, kissed Macy in front of anyone. He thought his brother was just a private person. Which hadn't made sense to him, now that he thought about it. No guy would be able to resist kissing Macy in public at least once in the year they dated. But this, this made sense. Except for one thing.

"Who else knows?"

Macy sighed. "Just me. He wasn't quite ready to tell any of you yet. But then…" she bit her lip and cast her eyes downwards.

"But then what, Mace?" he urged her gently.

"But then I told him that I couldn't marry him. Because I was in love with someone else. And he told me that he understood, because he was as well. He was just too afraid of hurting me to do anything about it. So once I came clean, he didn't see any reason to stay. He's planning on telling the rest of the family at Christmas."

"So why…" Nick trailed off. His head was stuck on the tiny detail that Macy was in love with someone else. The thought hurt, and he didn't like it. "Why didn't you call off the wedding? Why wait until the _very last second_?"

Macy drew in a shaky breath. "I wasn't sure if the guy I'm in love with wanted to be with me. So I asked Kevin if we could wait until…" Macy paused and took a deep breath. "If we could wait until I knew how you felt about me." Macy's eyes downcast for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

Nick was stunned. "M-me? I'm the…" he trailed off.

Macy nodded, solemnly. "You're the guy I'm in love with."

******END OF FLASHBACK******

When he'd finally retreated to his own room, he thought sleep would be best, but was finding that to be the most difficult thing he'd ever done. Nick sighed frustratingly and got out of bed, slipping his feet into the slippers Macy had gotten him for Christmas. Maybe he just needed to eat. Yeah, that was it. His blood sugar must be off.

As he made his way into the kitchen, he found Macy standing quietly in front of the stove, arms wrapped around herself. She was still wearing his button up, but the shorts were missing. Nick knew this meant she had tried to sleep as well. Macy never slept with bottoms on, a little quirk Nick had found when they moved in together. One that, under different circumstances, usually drove him mad. But now, looking at the sad girl in front of him, for the second time that day, his heart broke through his hormones.

He let the silence overpower them until it became unbearable. He tentatively crossed the kitchen to stand behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and softly whispered, "Macybear."

Nick could hear her sharp intake of breath. He knew she had been crying, and he couldn't blame her. Nick had given her no indication of his feelings, simply sat there in stunned silence. Now, turning to face him, she was hurt and vulnerable. He rushed to wrap his arms around her, burying his face in her soft hair. It smelled like Macy, strawberries with a hint of her vanilla perfume. The smell alone made his heart race.

He heard her mutter his name and he pulled away slightly, not releasing his hold on her waist. He attempted to meet her eyes, but she refused. She made a great effort to steady her breathing. When it was finally under control, she finally spoke. "Nick, it's okay. I understand. I should've just kept it to myself. But you were there and I just had to-" Nick couldn't take it anymore. He covered her lips with his own. He felt her hesitate before slowly kissing him back.

As quickly as it had happened, it was over. Macy pulled away with questioning eyes. Nick simply chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Macybear, I love you too."

Her eyes fell to the ground as she mumbled, "you don't have to lie."

Nick's heart broke. "Mace, I'm not lying. I've wanted to tell you for years now. I'm in love with you. I think I always have been." He felt the sincerity in his words as he said them, and hoped she could feel it as well.

He knew he had broken through when a beautiful smile returned to her face. "Really?" she bit her lip slightly and Nick swore he had never seen anything as beautiful as she was in that moment. He just _had _to kiss her.

So he did. And he kissed her again because she had slipped her arms around his neck. And then again because he felt her smile against his lips. And then again, simply because she was Macy.

But she broke away before he could come up with an excuse to kiss her forever. "Nick, wait. This is crazy." she giggled.

"If this is crazy, baby. There's no one I'd rather be crazy with. 'Cause I'm crazy about you." Nick muttered into her skin, placing feather-light kisses on every inch of her shoulders.

He could literally hear the smile in her voice as she said, "Nick Lucas, you're one huge cheese ball, you know that?"

He brought his head up to meet her eyes, sending a playful pout her way. He loved feeling this way. Carefree and in love, with the girl of his dreams in his arms. His heart swelled to three times its normal size as she smiled back at him. "It's okay, baby. I love cheese." She brought her lips up to meet his, and Nick Lucas knew that he would be as cheesy as she wanted, as long as it meant he got to do this for the rest of his life.

They had a lot to talk about, but for now, Nick was going to let her lead him back to his bed. He was going to let her lay down on his side. And he was most definitely going to let her fall asleep in his arms. Because Nick Lucas was in love with Macy Misa. And she loved him back. In this moment, that was the only thing in the world that mattered to him. He silently kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep moments after she did.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? I dunno. Let me know! (: I'm sure you will. Have I mentioned you guys are THE BEST? xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4? Yes or no?

Mahhhh! I'm not sure.

I know you guys want more, but I don't really know where I can take this. I mean, come on. It doesn't get cuter than that.

I'm just afraid if I keep writing, they'll break up and you'll all be miserable.

LET ME KNOW!

I can leave it here, with a happy Nacy ending and write another when I get inspired again….or I could keep writing and potentially kill the cutest couple on Earth?

GAHHHH! Decisions, decisions.

But seriously, let me know what you guys think. If enough people want me to continue, I can probably squeeze out a couple more chapters?

Peace, Love, Jonas.

-Meaghan.


End file.
